Blind Trust
by WingofSinner
Summary: She who had thought by others had forgotten where she belongs, to whom she belongs... Rated-M. Threesome. Kokuyo gangxChrome. You have been warned!


Disclaimer: I do not own KHR characters in any way. Though I do use them for this cheeky bunny plot and twisted idea of mind. Either way, this made for entertainment and hope you guys enjoyed fully.

* * *

PROMPT : Do a bdsm one for this pair = Now thats more like it! (A/N)

* * *

Blind Trust

She is blindfolded; not knowing where Ken and Chikusa has brought her to. Both of her arms were bound and she's practically walks while being drag by her team mates.

"Ken... Chikusa... Where are you..." she managed to talk.

Chikusa slip his arm onto her hips to support her. "It's too troublesome to explain, just follow our lead..."

"Just like the four eyed said. You'll know once we get there, pyon!" Ken said with extra cheer in his tone.

Those kind of reaction is what making Chrome more nervous than she was a few seconds ago.

A few turns and bumps along the way, they stop and put her onto something to sit. Still blindfolded, her arms now are bound above her head, with something like chain from what she hears.

"Where am I? Ken...? Chikusa...?" she asked, almost whisper.

"Kufufufufufu..."

Chrome looks up towards the direction of the laughter. "Mukuro-sama...?"

Chrome jolted after she hears a door closed loudly. Her heartbeats thumping faster against her rib cages; making her breathing ragged. She hears slow footsteps coming towards her and when she realizes it getting closer, she unconciously tugged onto the chains that bounds her arms.

"My dear Nagi... it's been awhile hasn't it...? Since you were transferred to Namimori, you have forgotten all about me..."

"No..." she mutters under her breath. She flinches when she feels a tug on her uniform.

"Should I remind you again, to whom you're belong to... Nagi?" Mukuro pulls her uniform forcefully; leaving bits of her white clothes, skirt and undergarment.

Chrome is shivering. She cant see and her movement were denied. How should she respond to him now? She feels a cold fingers touches her cheek and runs through her hair.

"You're beautiful Nagi. Though, you are one of my braviest soldier, you are still a girl..."

Still gasping for oxygen due to feeling too nervous, she said. "Thank you..."

Mukuro smirks as he rubs her pinkish lips with his thumb. "Kufufufu... you thanking me yet you don't know what I'm going to do to you...?" he whispers to her ear.

"I believe you..." she said halfhearted, even though she know how sadist Mukuro can be.

"My dear Nagi, don't you know that is the most foolish thing to do? You think I know whats best for you...? hmm...?"

Chrome shivers as she felt fingers runs on her thigh and into her skirt. "... I was once saved by you, I was once live for you. Even though, I'm no longer your vessel, I still believe you with my soul and mind..."

Mukuro puts two of his fingers into Chrome's mouth, playing with tongue sensually. Feeling her saliva coating his fingers thoroughly. Chrome flinches when she feels that a pair of hands spreading her legs and cut her panties. She wants to stop that strange hand from pulling the thin clothes from her neither region.

"Stop struggling, pyon! I might cut you instead, pyon! That is the last thing that I want to do to you!"

'Ken...?' she thought.

"He's right. We still value you, Chrome, though it is time to punish for forgetting us..."

'Chikusa...?!' she screamed in her mind.

"Fwah!" Chrome gasping for air after Mukuro pull out his finger from her mouth. "Ah! Ha...—!" Chrome moans when she feels something wet touches her swollen mound. It wriggling gently and hard at the same time inside her. She tries to pull her thigh together but the arms hold it still. Her mouth wide open without any voices out.

"It was that good, huh...? Well, like a dog he is, he's got a good reputation to be a licker..." she hear Chikusa mutters under his breath on her neck. "This is in the way..." he said as pull her remaining undergarment and let her bare but her skirt.

Chrome arches her back and let her head rest of what she assume Chikusa's shoulder as she felt a pair of hands on her breasts; playing with her nipples. Gently flicking her nipples.

"You're so sensitive, Chrome..." Chikusa said as he gently bite her shoulder. "... Look at those nipples, hard as pebbles after a little play on it..." he looked at the hard nipples in awe.

"Damn! It's flowing heavily here, pyon! It got nice scent and all after the four eyes playing her breast, pyon!"

Chrome hears someone unzipping in the corner. And then the footsteps coming closer, and stop right infront of her. She knew by to warmth she felt through her skin. Suddenly, the atmosphere become quite though the caressing and the licking still going on.

"Kufufufu... she is, isn't she? Maybe it's time to remind where she belong...?"

Once the words out, the caressing and the licking stop abruptly. Someone pulls her up from the chair and tug her arms higher. She's practically standing on her feet now while bound to chain. She flinches when her swollen clit were play with.

"Are you ready, my dear Nagi...?"

Something hot and pulsing were rub against her wet slit.

"Do you still believe in me...?"

She can't see and yet she knew. She knew her master grinning while looking at her; waiting for her to answer.

"I do... AH!"

With one push, Mukuro manage to put the tip of his length into her. Strip away from his jacket and his shirt; Mukuro now half naked and ready to pounce into Chrome.

"Kufufufu... you are warm inside, Nagi..." he said as he push further in. "I can't help but to remember the first time we met..." he pushes again, until his length fully in to the hilt. "...you are so innocent that I want to taint you with my colour, my scent..."

Chrome arches her body while being supported by Mukuro's sturdy arm. She's now standing on one leg while the other being held tight by Mukuro's side.

Mukuro pulls out slowly that it makes Chrome moans. "I groom you to be my perfect vessel..." he said as he stops. "... but once you've met with those loud girls and that Tsunayoshi, you've forgotten about me!"

"Ah! Ha..haa...Muku..."

Mukuro slams hard into her. "I will make your mind, your body and your soul to remember to whom you belong to... Kufufufufu!" he drives in his manhood again and again inside her, and its getting deeper to her womb.

"Mukuro-sama! Ah! Huu...mmm!" Chrome feeling warmth starting to pooling under her stomach.

Feeling Chrome tighten her insides, Mukuro cum into her bare without any thoughts. Pulling her close so that none of the cum were wasted. Mukuro then slowly let her go, and put both of her legs standing wobbly. She's half conscious of her surroundings as she still feeling blissful.

She feels a sudden spray on her body from the sides.

"You're his, Chrome. We're not going to taint that bond between you and him..." Chikusa mutters next to her while zipping his pants.

"He's right, pyon. I'm not that bad to do that far yet..."

A pair of hands hold her by her waist while both Chikusa and Ken seems to untie her from the chains. Once the chains were loose, she instantly fall into Mukuro's arms.

"Sleep my dear Nagi..." he said while carrying her on both of his arms. "... When you wake up, you will thought this was a fleeting dream. We'll remind you again, in the near future for whom you belong again and again and again... Kufufufu..."

* * *

A fleeting dream indeed... Hope you guys have nice dream... or nightmare. Who knows...

* * *

::::... The End...:::::


End file.
